DestinyPrelude to Destiny
by gamesageps2
Summary: This is the beginning legand for my story. It will only give you a basic idea for the beginning of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Prelude to Destiny 

In a time when the world was still in its early stages of birth, there was an entity known as the Overlord of Shadows. The Overlord took control of the world; and enslaved all of the creatures that lived in the world. This went on for many millennia. Over time Overlord gained control of most of the known world except for a small kingdom known as the Kingdom of Swords.

There was one special person who lived in the Kingdom of Swords. His name is Adriane Strife. Adriane was special because only he had the heart to wield the Sword of Othemus; the legendary blade that can vanquish evil. Adriane was never able to find the Sword; but he went to face the Overlord of Shadows without it.

There was an ensuing battle that took place in the Overlords fortress that was so intense that the vibrations of the battle could be felt across the world. The fight lasted for many days in which most of the lands around the fortress were obliterated. These came to be known as the wastelands.

In the end Adriane was not able to kill Overlord; only seal him in the nexus. After his sealing the worlds, monstrosities began to die off slowly as they weakened. As the world celebrated Adriane's victory he went to the mountains of Kalm and was never heard from again. Only rumors of his fate were spread around; as nobody once they entered the mountains ever came back out.

One hundred years have passed since the great battle and the world was still in peace. There were still monsters roaming the lands and it seemed like that they where getting stronger. Soon the world will face an old fiend that now is very angry. With Adriane gone and no son left behind by him the world is surly doomed to slavery again; or is it. There is one saying passed down by elders of the world and known also as the last words of Adrian: "When all light has flown, and all is hopeless, a small star will gradually grow into brilliance."

With this saying in mind all of the leaders of the world began to search for the "star" in which Adriane spoke of. Will they find him before Overlord does, does this "star" even exist, or was it meant as something greater in purpose.

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to Final Fantasy VII.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Ch. 2

The Return of Overlord

It has been one-hundred years since the great battle took place between Overlord and Adriane. Today is the one-hundredth anniversary of peace. It is a day of celebration. There are songs of great deeds and dances to accompany them. During the festivities there are games held, and reenactments of Adriane's battle with Overlord. In the Kingdom of Swords the festival is the biggest, as Adriane was born there.

This years festivities where the largest to have been seen. The King of Veldernaut was in conference with his advisors. They where discussing the legend of Overlord. "I just don't know whether to believe the legend or not" says the King. "But sire we must not dismiss the possibility of him coming back to life" says his chief advisor Ramule. "The legend says that he will return today, when the three moons line up with the dragons eye". "We don't even know if the Dragons Eye exists, and if it does we have no clue as to where it could be found" says King Vaughn. "What of the other half of the legend, with the great warrior rising to vanquish his foes. Have we any news on that?" "No sire, no news yet. We have soldiers searching the county side, but none have brought back anything of use" says Ramule. "Dammit, if we can't find this supposed warrior and the legend is true, then we have no hope of surviving Overlords onslaught" says King Vaughn.

The festival continued outside of the castle, much to the enjoyment of everyone in attendance. The weather was at a comfortable 75 degrees, sunny with only a few clouds in the sky. The children where at the game arena and the battle reenactments, while the adults where enjoying the beautiful weather while drinking some ale. As the festivities went on throughout the day, nobody suspected that the distant thunder was an omen to evil intent. Just then the sky went to midnight black, all the birds went quiet and all festivities ceased. Everyone was wondering what was going on. They could tell the main source of the anomaly was to the east…towards the Wastelands. As the sky swirled into a multitude of colors, the most prominent of all colors was blood red. Amid the swirling chaos you could begin to make out a figure. He was dark in nature, donning an evil looking armor that bore many spikes. In his grand entrance he says, "Feeble humans, I Overlord has returned to become your master once again. There is nothing you can do to stop me with you precious hero gone" he says with sarcasm dripping in his voice. Terror began to spread wildly throughout the assembled masses. As Overlord finished speaking he began to laugh. At the same time hordes of goblins, gnolls and even a dozen ettins came flooding through the open gate. By the time all of the vile creatures were inside the castle wall, there was a total of 100 score. In the confusion of thousands of moving bodies many booths were knocked over, tables flipped and tents where ripped down. There were even some casualties among the rushed panic.

While this was going on Overlords fortress was almost completed of repairs. As Overlord sat in his throne room, he was conjuring images of what he was going to do too make his presence noted by the rulers of the world. "By decimating this kingdom all of the others will either bow down to me or face the same consequences. Let this stand as a lesson to be learned. Stand against me and face the judgment of Overlord…HA HA HA. There is nothing that can stand in my way. With the Dragons Eye sealed and guarded by my own minions of dark I have nothing to fear, and besides there is no one who can wield the sword anyway as I have taken the liberty to dispose of the bloodline of those who could." "Master, I have some good news. The city of Veldernaut has fallen. Many refugees are running to the west, to the city of Falen. Should we give chase and bring them back?" says a goblin. "There is no need for that. We need someone to tell the world that their master has returned. Besides, it won't be long before we are ready to begin our conquest of the world once again."

In the next chapter you will meet some familiar characters who will begin their perilous journey to put an end to Overlords rule once and for all.

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to Final Fantasy VII


End file.
